1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structural designs for electronic devices and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a desktop computer having enhanced serviceability.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the first mass-produced personal computers were very simply constructed. A central processing unit (CPU) of a personal computer was typically contained in a rectangular sheet metal box which had a sheet metal lid that wrapped around the sides and front of the box. However, only a person familiar with hand tools and computer architecture, and possessing superior patience, was suited for performing service on any components within the box.
Few improvements in the structural design of personal computers have been made since. The CPU is still typically contained within a sheet metal box with a sheet metal lid. The lid is usually secured to the box with multiple screws and includes a front bezel that aligns with disk drive openings, lights, switches, etc. which are located on, and possibly protrude from, the front of the box.
A system board (also known as a "motherboard") is typically secured to an inner bottom side of the box with multiple screws and is usually all but inaccessible until most other components within the box are removed. This means that, if service of the system board is required, the computer must be essentially completely disassembled, at great cost in time and expense. Frequently, such disassembly by an inexperienced or inept person results in damage to one or more of the removed components. Even when the service is performed by a competent professional, damage sometimes occurs due to the large number of delicate components involved.
Of particular concern are option boards (also called "daughter boards"), such as sound cards, video cards, communications cards, etc., which plug into the system board and permit adaptation of the computer to a particular user's needs. Typically, the option boards are individually connected to the system board using card edge connectors. Where the system board is horizontally disposed on the bottom side of the box, the option boards are usually vertically disposed (and, therefore, orthogonal to the system board), such that one end of each of the option boards faces the rear of the box.
The option boards are typically secured to the rear of the box with screws, with the ends of the option boards aligning with openings formed through the rear of the box so that external cables may be connected to the option boards, switches on the option boards may be accessed, etc. Removal of the option cards generally involves removal of the external cables and any other attachments to the option boards extending through the openings on the rear of the box, removal of the screws securing the option boards to the box, and removal of any internal cables connecting any of the option boards to any other component within the box, such as a speaker. In some modern personal computers, there may be eight or more option boards to remove, thus requiring significant time and expense to service the computer.
Storage media devices, such as the disk drives (both "hard" and "floppy"), tape drives, CD ROM drives, etc., are typically secured with screws into sheet metal enclosures which, in turn, are secured within the computer box. The devices are connected by cables to the system board, one or more option boards, power supply, and/or indicator lights, etc. Removal of a storage media device for servicing of the device or to permit servicing of another component, such as the system board, is typically one of the more difficult operations performed. Access to the screws and cables is usually limited at best. When servicing is completed and the device is re-installed, achieving alignment between the device and the front bezel of the lid is generally difficult since the lid must align with the sides of the box, the top of the box, the front of the box, and the sheet metal enclosure containing the device.
Another disadvantage of common computer structural designs is that they lend themselves only to piecewise assembly. In other words, they are typically assembled one component after another. This means that the computer manufacturer must maintain an inventory of each component, or precisely schedule delivery of each component at an appropriate time for assembly of the computer.
It would be much more efficient and economical for the computer manufacturer to maintain an inventory of easily interconnected modules, so that final assembly of the computers would consist of merely interconnecting the modules, such as power supply, storage media device, system board, and option board modules, into a computer box. Such an assembly would also lend itself to ease of servicing, since the module which requires servicing could be easily removed from the computer box and replaced on site.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide a computer which does not require piecewise assembly of components in a computer box, which does not require the use of an inordinate number of screws and other fasteners for its assembly, which consists of easily interconnected modules, and which has enhanced serviceability, but which is also durable and structurally rigid. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a computer.